Two Lions a love story
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is the prince heir of Thundera. His father and mother expect great things from him. But at times treat him like a baby. Lion-o is tired of it. He soon meets a girl who he falls he over heels for. He is impressed by this lioness named Liosia. She is part of a noble family. He loves to see her. He goes to his father he wants to marry her. Will they be together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

King Claudius and queen Leona had two sons. Their adopted oldest Tygra and Lion-o their youngest who was born to them.

They expected great things from them both. Tygra was going to be the head of the army while Lion-o was going to be king.

More was expected from Lion-o he had to study hard and train hard too. He was woken early in the morning for it.

"Lion-o wake up time for morning training," Claudius called.

"Coming," Lion-o said. He sighed and got ready. He began to train. He was very skilled. But he didn't like when he parents got overprotective. Tygra kept telling them that Lion-o was 17 now and could take care of himself. Lion-o told them that too. Jaga had to agree with the two princes.

Today Lion-o had some free time. He was going to see more of Thundera. "It's such a nice day," Lion-o said. He saw a white lioness his age getting robbed and two frightened wildcat kittens were with her. "Hey leave her alone!" Lion-o said.

"You can make me," the robber said grabbing Lion-o's arm.

"Unhand me!" Lion-o said.

"Oh yeah what is noble like you going to do about it?" the guard said.

"Let me go, and leave that lady alone and give back her necklace," Lion-o said.

"Never!" the robber said.

A couple of royal guards came running hearing the commotion. "You unhand prince Lion-o!" the first guard said.

The robber swallowed nervously. He let go of Lion-o's arms. "I didn't know you were the prince, you look a lot like the king and queen," he said.

"Return the ladies necklace," Lion-o said.

"And you must give back the money to the those orphaned kittens you stole from back there!" the lady said.

"What?!" Lion-o said.

"Yes they stole from orphaned kittens. I see them often and I sometimes give them a few coins and sometimes buy them some food, they have nobody," the lady said.

"Cats like you make me sick, taking from the less fortunate," Lion-o said. "Guards arrest him!" Lion-o said.

"Yes prince Lion-o he will answer for his crimes," the guard said.

"You all are a mess come with me to the palace and we will let you get cleaned up," Lion-o said.

Lion-o lead them to the palace. Claudius and Leona heard about what happened. The girl and the kittens got cleaned up. "Thanks I normally have baths often but that guy really got me all dirty, I'm Liosia from one of the white lion noble families in Thundera," Liosia said.

"Nice to meet you," Lion-o said. Lion-o looked at the kittens. "Where did you two come from?" he asked them.

"I am Wilykat and this is my sister Wilykit, a tornado separated us from our family and we came to Thundera looking for help, were hoping somebody would." Wilykat said.

"Don't worry we will help you find your parents, until then you are welcome to stay here," Leona said.

"Thank you," Wilykat and Wilykit said.

"Well I better go home my parents are probably worrying about me," Liosia said. "Thanks again for helping me Lion-o," she said and left.

"Bye," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I'm very proud of you son." Claudius said.

"Thanks dad," Lion-o said. It was getting late and Lion-o went to bed thinking about Liosia.

The next day after lessons he left the palace to go talk to Liosia. He bumped into her. "Oh sorry Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Sorry Prince Lion-o," Liosia said. "So how are the kittens doing?" she asked.

"Fine, father sent out a search party to find their parents." Lion-o said.

"Great," Liosia said.

"So do you want to talk?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Liosia said.

"So what do you like to do?" Lion-o asked.

"I like poetry, I like to ride my mount, I like to help others, I like to draw, and I like to read a good romance novel," Liosia said.

"I love romance novels my favorite is The Lion's heart," Lion-o said.

"Mine too," Liosia said. "Isn't wonderful after the feud between the families end that the two sweethearts get married." she said.

"That's my favorite part!" Lion-o said.

"Mine too," Liosia said. 'What else do you like?" she asked.

"I like riding my mount too, I love to practice my sword skills, training with my brother, I like seeing Thundera, I like to watch the sunrise, I like the idea of all animals working and living together in peace, but that is more of a dream than a like," Lion-o said.

"Well that's a nice dream," Liosia said. "You are a nice guy," she said.

"Thanks, you're pretty nice yourself," Lion-o said.

"Oh thank you," Liosia said. "Well I better get going see you later," she said kissing his cheek.

Lion-o sighed and smiled. He went home and laid down on his bed he was so at peace. He hoped to see Liosia again.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o woke up the next day. He was humming to himself and looked so at peace with the world. Claudius and Leona noticed. "Wow what's with him?" Claudius said.

"Father, mother can't you tell?" Tygra asked.

"What?" Leona asked.

"Lion-o is in love," Tygra said.

"Lion-o in love?" Leona said.

"I wonder who the lucky lady is," Claudius said.

Lion-o went to meet Liosia. He was eager to see her again. He saw her in the market. "Hello, Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Hello, Lion-o," Liosia said.

"So having a nice day?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, are you having a nice day?" Liosia asked.

"Yes, would you like to go ride mounts together sometime?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Liosia said.

"Tomorrow?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure, after lunch?" Liosia asked.

"After lunch," Lion-o said.

The next day Lion-o got his mount ready. "Going for a ride son?" Claudius asked.

"Yes I'm going riding with a girl," Lion-o said.

"Ah I hope all goes well for you," Claudius said.

"I hope so too," Lion-o said. Then headed out.

He met up with Liosia and they started to ride together in the meadow. "It sure is a lovely day," Lion-o said.

"Yes it is," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia headed back home they were enjoying each other's company.

They started to see each other everyday. "Strange Lion-o isn't as focused on his lessons as before," his teacher said.

"I know," his other teacher said.

"Claudius your boy is normally such a good student why does he seem so distracted?" one of the teachers said.

"Oh you see he's in love, I don't know with who, but he seems very happy." Claudius said.

The teachers understood that.

Lion-o went to see Liosia again. "Hey Liosia it's good to see you," Lion-o said.

"It's good to see you too, I can hardly believe it's been four months since met." Liosia said.

"Yes I enjoy spending time with you," Lion-o said.

"I love spending time with you," Liosia said.

"Liosia there is something I have to tell you," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Liosia said.

"I love you," Lion-o said.

"I love you too," she said kissing his face.

Lion-o went home happy.

Claudius and Leona saw that Lion-o seemed to be on cloud nine. "You seem happy," Claudius said.

"I'm very happy," Lion-o said.

"Can you tell us?" Leona asked.

"I'm in love with Liosia and she said she loves me, and she kissed me on the cheek." Lion-o said.

"How sweet." Leona said.

"You really love her don't you son?" Claudius asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Maybe you can ask her parents for her hand in marriage," Claudius said.

The horn sounded. "Father, mother the search party is back!" Tygra said.

The rode out to meet them.

"It's good to see you so did you find the twins parents?" Claudius asked.

Two wildcat adults came up. "Where are Wilykit and Wilykat?" the female asked.

"Follow me," Claudius said.

Wilykit and Wilykat were reunited with their parents. They now had a new home in Thundera since their home was destroyed.

A couple of days later Lion-o went out to Liosia's home. "Well if it isn't prince Lion-o," Liosia's father said.

"I have something to ask you," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" he asked him.

"I would like the hand of Liosia in marriage," Lion-o said.

Liosia over heard it. "I would love to marry you," Liosia said.

"I think that would be wonderful but I want to talk to the king about it first," Liosia's father said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia waited as two sets of parents talked. They agreed that it would be perfect. Just then another lion family came into the palace. It was one of the blonde mane families. "King Claudius my daughter Valtina would like to marry your son Lion-o," the father said.

"But we just agree that Lion-o was going to marry Liosia who is from one of the white lion families." Claudius said.

"Nonsense, my daughter is better match for Lion-o," the father said.

"He asked me if he can marry my daughter," Liosia's father said.

"How about we settle this, in a year's time our daughters will see if they can win over the prince's heart, whoever he truly loves he will marry." Valtina's father said.

"Fine," Liosia's father said.

So it was to be done.


End file.
